


On The Advice Of A Former Angel

by malishka1011



Series: Roses In Bloom [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of past Harry/OMC, Esther has a sleepover, Harry and Louis discuss having more kids, Harry models for Victoria's Secret, Light drinking at a party, M/M, Model Harry, Mpreg, Nothing at the party is accurate, Pregnant Harry, Sex, rockstar Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Никогда не хотел чего-то так сильно, как еще одного маленького чуда.<br/>- Тогда чего мы ждем? - хихикает Гарри, садясь на колени Луи.</p><p>или беременный сиквел, где Луи хочет прибавления в их маленькой семье, и Гарри, вроде как не против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Advice Of A Former Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Advice Of A Former Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928680) by [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme), [radadusta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta). 



Эстер очень хорошо говорит для своих двух с половиной лет.  
  
— Папа? — она смотрит на Луи таким же взглядом, каким когда-то смотрел на него Гарри.  
  
— Да, Эсси? — отвечает ей Луи.  
  
— Я поеду в гости к дяде Зейну и Найлу? — Эстер вертит в руках ленточку, в то время как Луи заплетает ее вторую косичку.  
  
— Да, — Луи целует ее в макушку, а после тянется за ленточкой, говоря вежливое «пожалуйста». — Ты проведешь у них дома целую ночь.  
  
— Ночёвка! — радостно восклицает она, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
— Правильно, — усмехается Луи. — Твоя первая ночёвка, — ладно, может, это и не настоящая ночевка. Считается ли, если она будет с двумя взрослыми мужчинами?  
  
— Ты и папочка гулять? Эсси не пойдет, — обиженно добавляет она,оттягивая свой кудрявый локон, когда Луи завязывает бант.  
  
— Ты помнишь: папочка идет гулять по работе.  
  
— Папа свидание! — говорит Эстер.  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — кивает Луи и смотрит на ее платье, а после идет к шкафу, чтобы найти подходящий по цвету свитер. Это практически невозможно, учитывая, что почти вся ее одежда либо в цветочки, либо с морской тематикой.  
  
Луи помогает Эстер одеваться бесчисленное количество раз, но Гарри постоянно возмущается, мотает головой и ведет их обратно в комнату Эсси, чтобы переодеться снова.  
  
— Брюссель идет? — спрашивает Эстер, подходя к своей кроватке, доставая ее любимого мишку.  
  
— Конечно, Брюссель может пойти. Он будет следить за дядей Найлом.  
  
Эстер хихикает, прижимая медвежонка ближе к груди и целуя его в макушку с громким «муа».  
  
— Двое моих самых любимых людей здесь? — Гарри легонько стучит в дверь, перед тем как войти.  
  
— Папочка! — Эстер бежит к нему, протягивая ручки. — Пожалуйста, папочка.  
  
Гарри берет ее на руки, покачивая.  
  
— Молодец, что вежливо попросила.  
  
— Конечно, папочка, — она берет в рот свой большой палец, прижимая мишку к себе.  
  
— Папа одел тебя? — спрашивает Гарри, поправляя ее платье.  
  
— Папа пытаться, — говорит Эстер с пальцем во рту, а Луи слегка смеется.  
  
— Ты папочкина дочка, — кивает Луи и смотрит на них. Его внимание привлекает наряд Гарри: костюм, который он купил на прошлой неделе, возвращаясь из студии. Его волосы уложены, кудри красиво спадают на плечи. — Говоря об одежде…  
  
— Твоя одежда лежит на кровати, — улыбается Гарри, целуя Эстер в щеку и усаживая ее на руках поудобнее.  
  
— Спасибо, милый, — Луи целует их обоих, уходя в спальню.  
  
Он уже очень давно подбирает себе одежду сам. В некоторых случаях его выбор падает на костюмы, к примеру, на премии или что-то не связанное с модной индустрией. Гарри говорит, что знает, что Луи умеет одеваться красиво сам, но ему очень нравится подбирать подходящие вещи для него. И в такую ночь, как сегодня, когда все будет связано с модой и миром Гарри, Луи легко подчиняется.  
  
Луи рад, когда находит свой любимый костюм с темно-голубой рубашкой, которая сочетается по цвету с ботинками Гарри, чтобы показать, что они вдвоем — пара. Он быстро одевается, поправляя рукава, чтобы тату на его запястьях были видны.  
  
— Готов идти? — спрашивает Гарри, заглядывая в спальню.  
  
— Почти, — отвечает Луи, усаживаясь на кровать, чтобы обуть туфли. — Ты не можешь торопить идеального человека.  
  
— Я тороплю не идеального человека, а всего лишь тебя.  
  
— Это жестоко, — надувает губы Луи. Он встает и поправляет брюки, а после подходит к Гарри.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что ты восхитительный для меня, — Гарри нежно целует его, кладя руку на талию.  
  
— И идеальный, — добавляет Луи.  
  
— И идеальный.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи тянется за очередным поцелуем, — как и ты.  
  
Из гостиной доносится визг, и они оба выбегают из спальни, видя Найла, который вошел в дом, по-видимому, сам, беспощадно щекочущего Эстер.  
  
— Дядя Ни! — хихикает Эстер, когда Найл обнимает ее.  
  
— Малышка Эсси, — Найл целует ее в щеку.  
  
— Ночевка!  
  
— Я знаю! Ты можешь поверить в это? Кто будет следить за твоими родителями? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Рэйнбоу Дэш, — быстро отвечает Эсси.  
  
— Рэйнбоу Дэш? — Найл непонимающе смотрит на нее, а Гарри достает из кармана пони и показывает ему.  
  
— Аа, понял, — улыбается Хоран.  
  
— Карман, папочка, — инструктирует Эсси.  
  
— Конечно, — повинуется Гарри, кладя пони обратно.  
  
— Где сумка Эстер? — спрашивает Найл, и Луи протягивает ему ее. — Человек-паук?  
  
— Все только самое лучшее для моей дочери, — говорит ему Луи.  
  
— Посмотрим, разрешит ли Зейн это у себя в доме, — искоса смотрит Найл на Луи.  
  
— Ты забрал ее автомобильное сидение? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Луи закинул его в машину еще утром, — кивает Найл.  
  
— Закинул? — спрашивает Гарри, хмуря брови.  
  
— Эмм, установил? Поставил? — защищается Найл, а Гарри хихикает. — Ты бл- дуришь мне голову.  
  
— Именно, — кивает Гарри.  
  
— Нам уже пора идти, милый, — Луи слегка сжимает бедро Гарри, и они все вместе выходят.  
  
__  
  
Гарри и Луи прибывают на вечеринку так, как они прибывают на все мероприятия: взявшись за руки.  
  
Когда они позируют перед папарацци, их руки сдвигаются на бедра и нижнюю часть спины — они очень много касаются друг друга. Они заходят на вечеринку, и Гарри сразу же вступает в разговор с двумя потрясающими высокими женщинами, которых Луи никогда раньше не видел. Он слегка сжимает бедро Гарри, извиняется и уходит за напитками.  
  
Бар, разумеется, в задней части помещения, поэтому Луи приходится идти, как хоббиту через море высоких эльфов на задание, за напитками. Все люди здесь высокие, и каждый выглядит дорого. Гарри сам по себе высокий, но здесь он кажется тоже маленьким. Луи понимает это, когда заказывает напитки и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть его.  
  
— Ты муж Гарри, не так ли? — подходит к нему женщина, заказывая двойной виски. На вид ей за пятьдесят, седые волоски виднеются через ее прическу.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, гордо улыбаясь. — Луи Томлинсон, — он протягивает свою руку ей.  
  
— Грета Клуни, — представляется женщина. — Не родственница Джорджа.  
  
Луи хихикает.  
  
— Откуда Вы знаете Гарри?  
  
— Моя жена фотографировала его на его последней фотосессии для джинсов Paige, — объясняет она. — Гарри нашел мою потерявшуюся серьгу среди маффинов на столе. Он такой замечательный.  
  
— Так и есть, он прямо светится любовью, — кивает Луи, аккуратно забирая у бармена бокалы шампанского.  
  
— Передавай ему привет, ладно? — говорит Грета, выпивая виски за два глотка.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается, он замечает своего мужа, разговаривающего с Хайди Клум.  
  
— От двух до трех лет разницы — это замечательно, — говорит Хайди.  
  
В жизни она еще милее, чем по телевизору, и Луи чуть не падает в обморок. Гарри узнает о том, что Луи обожает Проект Подиум от сестры Луи, Лотти. Раньше они смотрели его вместе, но, когда разъехались, все равно обсуждали вместе каждый эпизод.  
  
— Моя мама говорит мне то же самое, — кивает Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи, чтобы взять бокал.  
  
— Я пропустил что-то важное? — спрашивает Луи, кладя руку на спину Гарри.  
  
— Хайди, это мой муж Луи, — говорит Гарри, и Луи вежливо пожимает ее руку.  
  
— Очень рада познакомиться с тобой, — улыбается Хайди. — Гарри рассказал мне все о тебе.  
  
— Правда? — Луи не может сдержать свой восторг.  
  
— Ты популярная тема в нашем офисе, — ее улыбка практически превращается в ухмылку.  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри, который выглядит как невинная Дева Мария.  
  
— Гарри сейчас рассказывал мне все о сегодняшней ночевке Эстер, — улыбается Хайди. — По рассказам, ваша девочка просто замечательная.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивает Луи. — Она… — начинает Луи, но мужчина в дорого выглядящем леопардовом пальто уводит Хайди. Она вежливо извиняется, обещая встретить их снова.  
  
— Ты такой грубый по отношению ко мне, — Луи полностью поворачивается к Гарри, делая большой глоток шампанского.  
  
— Ты волнуешься, — хмыкает Гарри. — Это мило.  
  
— Нет, — Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Я должен буду заплатить за это позже? — приподнимает бровь Гарри.  
  
— Возможно, — Луи прочищает горло. — О чем вы говорили, когда я подошел?  
  
— О лучшей разнице в возрасте между детьми, — говорит Гарри, будто в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
Луи давится на следующем глотке.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри, закусывая губу и рассматривая комнату в поиске кого-то, с кем можно было бы поговорить еще.  
  
— Два или три года? — спрашивает Луи, вспоминая услышанный им отрывок разговора.  
  
— Это идеально, по словам моей мамы и сейчас уже Хайди Клум, — улыбается Гарри, и Луи чувствует значимость этих слов.  
  
Они уже несколько раз говорили о будущих детях, но не предпринимали каких-либо действий. Гарри хотел подождать, чтобы Эсси достаточно выросла, а Луи хотел быть уверенным, что он будет дома в то время, когда малыш родится, зная, как это было в прошлый раз.  
  
— Мнение авторитетов значит многое.  
  
— Там Пол. Я пойду поговорю с ним, — Гарри целует Луи в щеку и поворачивается к высокому мужчине в лавандовом пальто.  
  
— Конечно, милый, — отвечает Луи, когда Гарри протягивает ему полупустой бокал шампанского.  
  
__  
  
Гарри слегка подвыпивший, когда они заходят в их номер в отеле.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я уже готов, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, — хихикает Гарри, наваливаясь всем весом на Луи, его руки возле шеи мужа, и в обеих руках у него туфли. — Но Виктория Сикрет уже за все заплатили, и ванные здесь очень большие.  
  
— Наша ванная тоже большая, — хмыкает Луи, подфутболивая свои туфли и ведя шатающегося Гарри к кровати.  
  
— Но здесь ее не надо будет чистить, — хнычет Гарри, ложась на подушки и прижимая туфли к груди.  
  
Луи хихикает.  
  
— Но и у нас дома она не слишком чистая.  
  
— И вправду, — подмигивает Гарри, когда Луи ложится рядом с ним, аккуратно забирая туфли Гарри и ставя их на пол.  
  
Они лежат в комфортной тишине, Луи пальцами рисует непонятные фигуры на груди Гарри.  
  
— Я хочу больше детей, Гарри. И ты это знаешь.  
  
Гарри кладет свою руку на руку Луи.  
  
— Ты переживаешь, что будешь в туре, — говорит Гарри, и это даже не вопрос.  
  
— Мне не нравилось то, что ты проходил через все это без меня. Я все еще чувствую себя виноватым, — признается Луи.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови.  
  
— Но ты не должен винить себя, — он проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Луи. — Ты приехал так скоро, как смог, и замечательно позаботился о нас с Эстер.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Луи, наклоняясь за поцелуем. Гарри на вкус, как шампанское и клубничная глазурь с торта, который Луи принес ему ранее.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри, глядя своими зелеными глазами прямо в голубые Луи.  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже, — отвечает Луи, и он поражен тем, что у него до сих пор что-то болит в груди, когда он говорит это Гарри, каждый раз он не может поверить, что он вся его жизнь.  
  
Гарри кладет свою руку на макушку Луи, притягивая его к себе и глубоко целуя, хватая руку мужа, проскальзывая ею вниз по своей уродливой бабочке.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня, Луи, — говорит Гарри в ему в губы, и на секунду Луи перестает дышать. — Я хочу, чтобы во мне был твой ребенок, Лу.  
  
Стояк Луи уже дает о себе знать.  
  
— Черт, Гарри, — тело Томлинсона вздрагивает. — Да.  
  
Гарри оживляется и больше не кажется пьяным.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, грубо целуя Гарри. — Я сделаю это, — он садится на Гарри, двигаясь между ногами и оборачивая ногу Гарри вокруг своего бедра, утыкаясь своей эрекцией в пах Гарри, что заставляет парня стонать. — Я жестко возьму тебя сзади и наполню тебя собой.  
  
— Луи, — стонет Гарри, откидывая голову, чтобы Луи поставил засос на шее (что он и делает), целуя и посасывая кожу, когда Гарри виляет бедрами. — Мы должны быть более раздетыми, если хотим сделать детей, — стонет Гарри.  
  
— Ты всегда мной командуешь, — Луи кусает ключицу Гарри, оттягивая немного кожи, и Гарри стонет. — У меня раньше не было секса, в котором я собирался сделать ребенка.  
  
— Ты так уверен, что у нас получится сегодня, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Прости, — Луи садится назад, начиная расстегивать рубашку Гарри.  
  
Гарри мотает головой, дотягиваясь до пуговиц парня, и садится так, чтобы можно было поцеловать Луи, и тот не сопротивляется. Гарри полностью расстегивает рубашку Луи, длинные пальцы бегают по контурам татуировок, которые Томлинсон не переставал делать. Рука останавливается на имени Эстер чуть выше бицепса.  
  
— Это ответственный шаг…иметь детей, — Гарри садится Луи на колено, юноша же вытягивает ноги так, чтобы Гарри мог сесть между ними.  
  
— Это немного глупо, потому что у нас уже есть Эстер, и большее количество детей не должно быть такой проблемой, — говорит Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Гарри.  
  
— Но Эстер не твоя, — бормочет Гарри, и Луи удивленно смотрит на него. —Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Луи.  
  
Они говорили на эту тему всего раз, когда Луи предлагал официально удочерить Эстер, так как стало понятно, что ее биологический отец не собирается иметь что-либо общее с ней. Для всех остальных случаев Луи — папа Эстер с самого первого дня, и удочерение — всего лишь формальность.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе, хотя это достаточно очевидно, — Гарри кладет свою голову на плечо Луи. — Эстер никогда не планировали. Я даже не помню ночь, когда она могла быть зачата. Видимо, я забыл выпить таблетку тогда, — он пожимает плечами, и Луи крепче прижимает его к себе. — Мы никогда не планировали ее, но, как только я узнал, что беременный, я понял, что это все, чего я хотел когда-либо в жизни, — голос Гарри такой же нежный, как когда он держит на руках спящую Эстер. — И, когда все разрушилось с Дамианом, мое сердце было разбито, да. Но после я встретил тебя и начал понимать, что с ним бы ничего толкового не получилось. Будучи настоящей задницей и изменяющим ублюдком, он никогда не хотел детей, — Гарри слегка хихикает. — Я поднимал эту тему с ним не раз, но он говорил «позже» и начинал рассказывать что-то другое, — он смотрит Луи в глаза. — И, казалось, что это «позже» никогда не наступит.  
  
— Гарри, — мягко говорит Луи, целуя его лицо. — Я дам тебе столько детей, сколько ты захочешь.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Гарри с игривой улыбочкой.  
  
— Будь беременным хоть все время, если ты хочешь этого, — Луи перемещает руку на бабочку Гарри, расстегивая его рубашку до конца. — Никогда не хотел в жизни чего-то так сильно, как чтобы ты вынашивал моих детей.  
  
— Тогда чего мы ждем? — хихикает Гарри, садясь на колени Луи.  
  
— Чтобы я перестал быть идиотом.  
  
— Хорошо, — ухмыляется Гарри.  
  
Они очень быстро раздеваются, оставляя друг на друге влажные поцелуи. Луи массирует мышцы нижней части спины Гарри, грубо целуя, пробуя каждый миллиметр его рта языком.  
  
— Мы будем первыми друг у друга, — тяжело дышит Гарри, когда Луи снова начинает оставлять засосы на его шее.  
  
— Первыми? — Луи проводит носом по линии челюсти Гарри.  
  
— Первый раз, когда мы занимаемся сексом, чтобы зачать ребенка, — Гарри приподнимает бровь, двигаясь бедрами вниз.  
  
Луи тяжело дышит, приподнимаясь и переворачивая их обоих, прижимая Гарри к кровати.  
  
— Мы будем друг у друга единственными, — Луи покусывает грудь Гарри, вылизывая очертания бабочки.  
  
Он достает бутылек смазки из сумки Гарри, которая была заранее приготовлена на ночь, и Луи не трогает презервативы, которыми они всегда пользовались. Гарри выпрямляет ноги, Луи облизывает свои пальцы, приставляя один к дырочке мужа. Парень дрожит и густо краснеет, когда Луи нежно двигает пальцем внутри него.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Гарри в губы Луи, когда тот его нежно целует.  
  
— Ты уже со мной, любимый, — кивает Луи, сжимая бедро Гарри и переворачивая его на живот. Гарри приподнимается и неустойчиво становится на четвереньки, в то время как Луи поглаживает свой член по всей длине. — Я оттрахаю тебя так, как ты любишь, — он хватает Гарри за волосы, приставляя головку ко входу. — Возьму тебя жестко, — входит он, и Гарри стонет. — Это будет приятная боль, и ты однозначно запомнишь, когда я заполню тебя, — Луи входит на всю длину, и Гарри заикается, пытаясь произнести имя Луи.  
  
Луи вытаскивает свой член, а после входит опять, начиная двигаться еще резче, отчего Гарри хныкает. Внутри Гарри очень узко и горячо, и Луи почти забывает, каково это — чувствовать член без презерватива.  
  
Гарри — один из главных ангелов-мужчин в Виктория Сикрет, и из-за его противозачаточных средств, он начал набирать вес, поэтому не принимал их уже около трех месяцев. Однако эта вечеринка означает, что работа окончена и что Гарри может снова есть хлеб, а Луи — грубо трахать его.  
  
— Скоро… — тяжело дышит Гарри, Луи меняет угол и тянется своей свободной рукой к члену Гарри, другой он сжимает волосы сильнее, ускоряя темп.  
  
— Так хорошо, — говорит Луи, изгибаясь над спиной Гарри. — Так замечательно выглядишь для меня, как и всегда, Хаз, — он целует его плечо. — Не могу дождаться, когда буду иметь тебя, а ты будешь полон моих детей.  
  
Гарри обильно кончает, капли спермы долетают ему до подбородка, и все тело трясется. Луи не перестает двигаться, хватая Гарри за оба запястья. Его ритм сбивается, когда он приближается к оргазму, Томлинсон резко толкается, с криком кончает в Гарри.  
  
Луи медленно выходит, замечая, как сперма вытекает из Гарри, и зажимает дырочку большим пальцем. Гарри дрожит от супер чувствительности, ложась на спину. Он выглядит хорошо оттраханным и великолепным, так что Луи не может не поцеловать его, ложась рядом. Слизав сперму с шеи Гарри, он обнимает мужа за талию.  
  
— Боже, — Гарри судорожно выдыхает, прижимаясь всем телом к Луи, чувствуя тяжесть внутри. — Люблю тебя, — бормочет он.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, — Луи целует его в висок. — Так чертовски сильно.  
  
Они прижимаются друг к другу ближе, пока Гарри не чувствует, что засыпает.  
  
— Я не уверен, что этого было достаточно, — задумчиво говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Тогда мы должны продолжить?  
  
— Еще как минимум два раза, — повторяет Гарри, прикрывая глаза. — Но для начала немного поспим.  
  
— А потом в ванную?  
  
— А потом секс в ванной.  
  
— Боже, я люблю тебя, — шепчет Луи, прижимая Гарри к себе.


End file.
